transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Dawn of Deception
Transformers: Dawn of Deception is the second installment of Steven Vo's Transformers Saga and the sequel to Transformers: Birth of Cybertron. The story is about a young Bumblebee attempting to join the Autobots, the rise of the newly-created Decepticons, the revival of Optimus Prime and Ariel, and the beginning of the Cybertronian Wars, inspired by the original G1 TV series. Feel free to comment! Plot Part 1: Initiation Cybertron has been living in peace for centuries and no evil has ever descended upon Cybertron. Bumblebee is a youthful, clumsy yet charming Transformer looking to join the Autobots, after failing his job as a data clerk and since he idolizes the thought-to-be-dead, "legendary" Optimus Prime. Despite his clumsiness, he is eventually accepted into the Autobots Academy to be trained. However, in order to be an Autobot, all who have been accepted must take an Initiation Test before they are a fully-fledged Autobot. The Autobots consisted of three groups: the Attack forces who fought against evil in the galaxy, the Control forces who searched for power sources that can be used for military and other purposes on Cybertron, and the Defense forces who defended Cybertron and protected other Transformers from any dangerous event. Bumblebee decided to take the Initiation for the Attack forces. The first part of the Initiation has the trainees be put into a virtual reality where they must act like soldiers and fight in a non-existing war for one hour. Like a video-game, they can have unlimited lives once they are dead in the reality. After learning after several deaths, Bumblebee is able to fight hard enough to pass the examination. The first exam also allows the trainees to search for teammates to form a team for the second part. In this case, the only other Transformer Bumblebee gets to meet with is Arcee, who is determined to join the Autobots to prove that females can be just as good as males. The second part of the Initiation has each team must battle against other teams in a battle royale in a training ground in another series of tests. Bumblebee's team consists of Arcee, Ironhide and his girlfriend Chromia, and Ratchet. However, the team fail the first few tests because of their inconsistent teamwork ability. Luckily, they manage to pass the last tests, allowing them to pass the examinations, as Bumblee and his team manage to successfully become fully-fledged Autobots. Part 2: Fear is Born Meanwhile, Cybertronian professors and engineers have created a new breed of Transformers, the Decepticons. The Decepticons were originally created especially for fighting evil that is on a larger scale. As the Decepticons are prepared for their presentation to the Cybertronian politicians, Autobots, and the remaining Primes the next day, the Decepticons have been given all the information they need to know. The Decepticons were lead by Megatron, who is meant to work closely with the Autobots and the Primes. However, Megatron, after being given all the information, has come to the conclusion that the only way they could triumph against all evil in the galaxy - get rid of emotion in exchange for pure logic of everything. Megatron leads his Decepticons to rebel against his creators and prepares to enlarge the population of Decepticons, in order for Megatron's plans to work. The only way to exchange for pure logic is to get hold of the All-Spark, an ancient galactic power that no one, even the Transformers, knows what it actually does. The next day, the Decepticons are being presented by their creators to all the Autobots, Cybertronian politicians and the Primes. However, the Decepticons are secretly planning to attack them once they are ordered to attack something during the presentation. Every single Autobot is present, including new recruits like Bumblebee and his team. Only Bumblebee is suspicious of the slightly strange behaviour of the Decpticons. Finally, after being ordered to demonstrate their powers, they attack everyone, before Megatron announces their plans to the everyone. Most of the Autobots and politicians have been either killed, injured or forced to join the Decepticons, while the Primes and several other Autobots, including Bumblebee and his team, defend themselves in the Prime Home Base, where the Primes live in peace. Part 3: Revival Not knowing what to do, the Primes decide that they must revive the bodies of Optimus Prime and Ariel, who have been kept hidden in the base. The Primes revealed that they only planned on reviving if Cybertron is in danger and the only way to revive them is the Matrix of Leadership, that is able to revive anyone if worthy and is also awarded to a "true" hero. However, the real Matrix is hidden with the now deceased 7 of Prime s and the others had created a replica that they are unsure it will work. Eventually, Optimus and Ariel are revived, however, they both still need to recover their abilities and memories prior to their deaths. They are unable to fight alongside the Autobots, but they can still help them. Optimus and the Primes suggest that the Autobots must get hold of either the All-Spark and hide it somewhere the Decepticons can't get hold of it. As the Autobots leave desperate for their mission, Optimus and Ariel discuss when Optimus admitted his feelings for her. Ariel realizes that she hadn't answered Optimus' question about wanting to be together. However, before they discuss even further, they are attacked by Decepticons who had broken into the Prime base. They both manage to defeat them and protect the Primes, with their powers almost restored. Meanwhile, Bumblebee, his team and the other Autobots are finding the All-Spark. Bumblebee is distracted worried about the conditions of Optimus and Ariel, while Arcee, Ironhide, Chromia and Ratchet do their own things. However, the Autobots soon discover that the Decepticons are on board a giant aircraft stolen from the Autobots. Bumblebee, Arcee and Ratchet decide to sneak aboard the aircraft to find the coordinates they found for the All-Spark, while they leave Ironhide and Chromia to lead the other Autobots to keep searching for the All-Spark. However they are caught by Decepticons and are taken to Megatron for interrogation for the whereabouts of the Primes so he could overthrow them. Part 4: This Means War Luckily, Optimus and Ariel arrive to save them and attempt to defeat Megatron. Megatron proves to be on par with Optimus during the fight, while Ariel helps Bumblebee, Arcee and Ratchet escape and Arcee manages to find the coordinates for the All-Spark, which is in Cybertron's orbiting atmosphere. While more Aurtobots arrive to battle against the Decepticons, Arcee sends the coordinates to Ironhide and Chromia, who manage to find the All-Spark before Decepticons arrive to fight them and some other Autobots. So far, the Autobots and the Decepticons seem to be neck-and-neck, and Bumblebee plans to self-destruct the aircraft in order to at least harm the Decepticons. Ariel manages to get hold of the All-Spark, not before Megatron threatens to kill her in front of Optimus unless she gives him the All-Spark, as they battle on the main areas of the aircraft. The battle accidentally causes the aircraft to slowly hover into space and Optimus is able to shoot the All-Spark into deep space, angering Megatron and threatens to kill Ariel. Bumblebee and Arcee are able to almost commence the self-destruct protocol in the aircraft, but the battle causes the aircraft to plummet down on a Cybertronian city inhabited by innocent Transformers, injuring Arcee. Bumblebee helps Arcee and the other Autobots to escape the battle and the aircraft. Optimus manages to knock out Megatron for long enough to save Ariel and help the Autobots escape. The aircraft finally crashes onto the city, killing and injuring many Decepticons, Autobots and civilians, and destroying many buildings. Megatron, who survived the crash, leads the remaining Decepticons to retreat and prepare for retribution against the Autobots. With this new Cybertronian war beginning, the Primes lead civilians to safety from the new war, as Optimus is returns as the leader of the Autobots to protect the Cybertrons and its civilians, and defeat the Decepticons. Optimus and Ariel finally admit their feelings for each other and begin a relationship. Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide, Chromia and Ratchet are then chosen by Optimus as the lead group to help Optimus and Ariel lead the Autobots into war. Cybertron is now in a state of war, and devastation and injustice is inevitable. However, even in dark times, there is always hope. And the Autobots hope that Cybertron will survive this new ongoing war that has started, as they fight for what's right. Characters *Bumblebee *Arcee *Optimus Prime *Ariel *Megatron *Ratchet *Ironhide *Chromia *Wheeljack *Mirage *The Primes **Sentinel Prime Category:Fan Fiction